


Been Thinking

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"I think I love you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Kudos: 45





	Been Thinking

Harry and Draco had been dating for six months. They took it slow, scared to change things because they were finally happy. Tonight, Harry had planned an anniversary dinner.

"Follow me." Harry led Draco past the whomping willow where he had set up a small table and had decorated the trees with fairy lights.

"This is beautiful, Harry." Draco grinned as he looked around. Harry pulled out his chair before moving to sit across from him. Harry snapped his fingers and Kreacher delivered a delicious looking meal.

"So, I've been thinking. There's something I need to tell you." Harry started. Draco watched him suspiciously as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"You can tell me anything, Harry. You know that." Draco prompted.

"I...I think I love you." Harry smiled as Draco breathed in sharply.

"I think I love you too." Draco said a moment later, grabbing Harry's hand.

They stayed there for hours after, just feeling happy with the relationship they had built.


End file.
